Baby Sitting
by airbed
Summary: When Rose and Mickey get the Doctor to babysit their daughter what problems will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I don't own Doctor Who! First Doctor Who fic! Love the show! Please read and review! **

They sat, face to face on the carpet, glaring at each other, eyes narrowed. His fingers tapped imapatiently on the floor and hers twisted nervously in her lap.

"Bed" he repeated for what must be the tenth time.

"No," she answered defiantly.

"Please?" his intense chestnut eyes begged the child.

"No."

"Your mum and dad will kill me if you don't go to bed before nine."

"No." The two year old shouted and leapt to her feet, running from the sitting room.

"Right, this calls for desperate measures. You can run but you can't hide!" the Doctor jumped up and sped after the escaping child.

* * *

She had just entered the kitchen and was sliding across the smooth tiles in her socks. The Doctor appeared in the doorway and cringed. He could see what was going to happen before it did.

The toddlers unsteady feet went from underneath her and she flew across the room. She ended up sprawled at the foot of a kitchen cabinet rubbing her head and fighting back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I-I made an o-owie," she sniffed.

"Yeah you did, sweetie," that sounded weird coming from his mouth and the Doctor momentarily paused, rolling the sound on his tongue.

"I want Mummy!" the girl began wailing.

"Hey, hey, shh, Mummy is not here right now but your Uncle Doctor is," the Doctor said then frowned. Uncle Doctor? What the hell?

"But I want Mummy and Daddy, not you!"

"Ok, calm down," the Time Lord was desperate. When he had agreed to take care of Rose and Mickey's daughter it had seemed no big deal, he'd had kids before. He was doing them a favour whilst they went out and spent some quality time together. But now it seemed he'd bitten off more than he could chew with the two year old, Ellie.

The little girl had looked all cute and innocent when they'd first been introduced and she shyly shook his hand. With huge bush baby like brown eyes the colour of melted chocolate and wispy white-blonde hair. She wasn't brown skinned like her father which was quite a surprise but she tanned easily and always had a golden, sun blushed glow to her skin. The Doctor reckoned she was the spitting image of her mother but with some exotic quality to her that he couldn't place and secretly the Doctor thought she looked nothing like Mickey. A good thing in his book.

* * *

It had been two years ago when they had been getting on just fine when suddenly, out of the blue, Rose had declared she wanted to go home, for good. The Time Lord had been heart broken and he couldn't understand what had caused her to leave but he didn't pester in case she decided she didn't want to stay in touch which would've torn him apart.

Shortly after, much to the Doctor's shock and pain, Rose had got back together with Mickey and became pregnant. Soon after they were married and Ellie was born. The Doctor attended all of these events in-between saving the Universe always making sure he got there on time. He was sure Mickey hated him being there but that just made him want to be there more.

He hadn't visited since Ellie's birth though and had only dropped by in passing. He had then been roped into helping with the young girl as he was technically her godfather. Jackie would've been asked usually but she was on holiday in Hawaii and therefore couldn't baby-sit.

* * *

As soon as her parents had left the flat the child had turned into a nightmare and the Time Lord now understood why Mickey had wished him good luck. She had run riot around the house, breaking things and screaming at the top of her lungs until one of the neighbours came round and asked him to 'shut that fucking brat up'. Then she had refused to eat her spaghetti hoops deciding she would rather throw them at the Doctor from her highchair, resulting in him having dried pieces of pasta stuck in his hair. Now she was not complying in going to bed quietly.

"I want my mummy!" Ellie yelled bringing the Doctor back into reality with a sharp kick in the shin.

"Shit! That was uncalled for," he scowled at her but she glowered back but then an evil grin spread across her angelic features.

"You said a bad word. Shit. Shitty shit. Shit. Shit!" Ellie leapt to her feet and began composing a song and dancing with her own rhythm revolving around the lyrics 'shit'.

"Ooh, no, no, no, fuck," the Doctor babbled.

"Fuck!" Ellie's smirk grew even more delighted, "Shitty fuck, fuck. Shit."

"Please stop saying that, please!"

"Shitfuck."

"Ok, please, what'll it take to make you stop saying that?"

"Lemme stay up with you and lemme have ice cream," the child declared.

"What? You manipulative little…."

"Shit?"

"Ok, ok, go get into your PJs whilst I get the ice-cream," the Doctor relented. The girl beamed at him and hurried off to her bedroom whilst he went to the freezer in search of ice cream.

* * *

Five minutes later Ellie reappeared dressed in green pyjamas that declared 'I'm an alien. Get over it.' The Doctor chuckled to himself that was so Rose.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, I like your pyjamas."

"Thanks, now where's the ice cream. Is it 'nilla?"

"What?"

"Is it 'nilla?"

"_Va_nilla?"

"Yes," the girl nodded frowning at him as if he was stupid, "Can we watch Lion King?"

"If you want but I watch that film way too much. How about something else?"

"What?"

"ET."

"What's that?"

"It's a film, you'll like it. Now come sit on the sofa with the ice cream whilst I get a blanket and the film. It's a bit chilly." The child complied, bouncing happily on the springy cushions of the sofa.

* * *

The Doctor found a big red blanket with white dots on it that looked pretty warm and the ET DVD on the shelf. It was one of his favourite films despite none of it being possible and the main character being based on a species that cleaned toilets for a living on the planet, Hargos.

He then slipped the disc in the player and joined Ellie on the sofa. She snuggled down beside him under the blanket and the Doctor smiled for the first time since her arrived at the flat. She wasn't that bad, once she'd calmed down.

Suddenly something heavy landed on his lap and he jumped. It was a grey tabby cat with huge amber eyes. Then another object landed on his lap, its claws digging into his leg. This cat was black and white with a bell around its neck that jingled when it moved its head.

"Oscar! Dylan!" Ellie squealed and hugged both animals vigorously. The sat through it, resigned to the rough handling before lowering themselves on the Doctor's lap and glaring at him. Since when had Rose had cats? Why chose such a lazy creature? Why not a dog? Or a bird? Or a hamster? Why a cat? Two cats in fact.

"I hate cats," he muttered to himself as the film started.

**Hehe, what do you think of the Doctor's child handling skills? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated for months now and I'm sorry! Please stick with me! Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy.**

The Doctor had dozed off beneath the warm weight of the cats on his lap which he had reluctantly allowed to stay on him and the steady buzz of the television in the background. He only came round as the end credits rolled on and his lethargic brain registered that the film had ended.

"Now it's definitely time for bed," he yawned widely and pushed the sleeping cats off him. They hissed in protest at the rough shove and scampered off to find another place to nap.

The man stretched and turned to face Ellie in what he was sure to be another argument over bedtime but discovered that the girl had vanished.

"What?" he yelped, spinning on the spot to see if the child had somehow evaded his vision. She was not in the room. Worried, the Time Lord hurried from the living room and darted into the other rooms in the small flat and couldn't find the missing toddler anywhere. Ellie had disappeared into thin air.

As he passed through the kitchen for what must be the eighth time however the Doctor noticed something….the front door was ajar.

"Oh no. No way. This cannot be happening." He shook his head disbelievingly that he could've lost Rose's daughter on the one time he babysat. She would never forgive him. It would earn him several slaps he was sure. There was only one thing for it; he would have to go in search of the girl. She couldn't have got far considering she was only two years old. How far could Ellie have gone in the length of a film anyway?

* * *

The answer, the Doctor found, was a long way. The little girl couldn't be found in any of the stairwells of the block of flats in the Powell Estate. Rose had moved from her mother's flat to Mickey's so they could be a family but it was still in the same area as Jackie's. The Doctor was certain that Rose could do much better for herself but never commented on the size of her living space for fear it would offend her.

He was beginning to get desperate and the Doctor _never _got desperate, he usually felt he had some amount of control and calmness about him. But this was different; this time it was his fault that a tiny kid was missing and probably in danger. It would be so easy for Ellie to wander into the road and get knocked down or abducted by some perverted stranger. The Time Lord felt his hearts thump faster at the very thought.

Pushing open the door that led out of the apartment block, the man was greeted by a freezing rush of air that buffeted him in the face and chilled him to the bone. It was a sharp, shocking contrast to the warmth of the flat. He seriously hoped that Ellie hadn't made it out here because, in her thin pyjamas, she would be susceptible to hypothermia.

"Ellie!" he yelled into the darkness of the night sky, his brown eyes searching frantically beneath the dull pools of light cast by orange streetlamps to see if he could see a small, shivering silhouette. There was no one, albeit a grubby looking tramp who was stumbling along with a bottle clutched in his hand singing quietly to himself.

"A bottle o' rum ter fill me tum…." was what the Doctor could make out from the slurred syllables. He really hoped that Ellie wouldn't meet someone like him out here.

"Ellie!" he shouted again but received no reply. The time travelling alien contemplated returning to the flat to see if the little girl had turned up there or even to head to the TARDIS which was parked round the corner to see if he could come up with a better plan there. He wondered whether maybe he could break the rules just this once and go back in time to find out what had happened to Ellie. Not a good idea, he finally decided after much deliberation, destroying the time and space continuum would not help in the slightest. Couldn't hurt to go there however, see if he could come up with a method to track the child.

With that decision in mind the Doctor set off at a run towards the street he knew his beloved ship to be parked in.

* * *

Upon arriving at the familiarly glowing blue police box he noticed something curled at the bottom of it, huddled by the wooden structure as if seeking warmth and comfort. It was Ellie.

The Doctor dived towards the little girl, relieved at first but then concerned as he saw her trembling violently.

"Ellie, are you ok? What are you doing here? Why'd you run off?" the Time Lord gushed, not evening pausing to think that his torrent of questions might scare the child.

"C-cold. C-came here for warm. F-felt safe," Ellie muttered.

"Something must have drawn you to the old girl," the Doctor commented, "Here, let's get you heated up." The man bent down, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it round the quivering toddler.

His initial reaction was to scoop the child up and take her straight into the TARDIS but he didn't know if that was such a great idea. He wasn't sure how Ellie would react to the alien-ness of it all and whether Rose actually wanted her daughter exposed to this world.

However, it was warm in there and safe and it couldn't hurt, could it? Gently, the Doctor picked up the little girl and unlocked the TARDIS with one hand before pushing open the door and walking into the lighted interior. The ship hummed in greeting.

Ellie blinked at the sudden change of scenery from the pitch blackness outside to glowing inside of the spaceship. The eerie green glow and flashing column were foreign to her along with the alien architecture just as it would be to any adult human. However, she adapted much quicker considering half the world was new to her anyway and she was just discovering much of it. This was just taken in her stride.

"Where are we?" she asked, curiously, colour returning to her pale cheeks.

**So, what do you think? I know not a lot happened in that chapter and the Doctor didnt speak much so I'm sorry. Review!**


End file.
